Thomas/My Little Pony (My Little Engine)
Cast (ONLY CHASE THE POLICE DOG THE HTF FAN 2017, SAMUEL97GODZILLA, GODZILLASAIF, AND ASMIT005 CAN EDIT! You can add, but only good users like Chase the Police Dog The HTF Fan 2017, Samuel97Godziila, Godzillasaif, and Asmit005 can edit) *Thomas as Twilight Sparkle (Thomas and Twilight Sparkle are both the main characters and start with 'T') *Oliver as Spike (Oliver was seen with Thomas in Thomas and the Special Letter) *Percy as Pinkie Pie (Percy and Pinkie Pie are both cheeky and start with 'P') *Gordon as Rainbow Dash (Gordon and Rainbow Dash are both blue, fast and proud) *Henry as Applejack (Henry and Applejack are both wise, stubborn at times and work near trees) *James as Rarity (James and Rarity are both vain and splendid) *Edward as Fluttershy (Edward and Fluttershy are both wise, kind and friendly) *Duck as Starlight Glimmer (Duck was formerly a villain in Tobias and the Half Pariah) *Mike as Scootaloo *Rex as Apple Bloom *Bert (Arlesdale) as Sweetie Belle *Frank (from the RWS) as Babs Seed *Rosie as Gabby *BoCo as Princess Celestia *Daisy as Princess Luna *Godred (from the RWS) as Prince Blueblood *Stephen as Shining Armor *Lady as Princess Cadence (Lady and Princess Cadence are both magical) *Big City Engine (from the RWS) as Prince Rutherford *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flurry Heart *Ashima as Princess Ember *Hector as Thorax (Hector is an outcast to the trucks, just like how Thorax is an outcast to the changelings) *Charlie as Princess Skystar (Charlie and Princess Skystar are both fun) *Billy as Queen Novo (Billy and Queen Novo are both bossy) *Murdoch as Big Macintosh (Murdoch and Big Macintosh are both big and strong) *Duke as Granny Smith *Bertram as Grand Pear *Hiro as Braeburn *Alaric and Eric (from the RWS) as Aunt and Uncle Orange *Colin as Hayseed Turnip Truck *Glynn as Apple Strudel *Melissa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Auntie Applesauce *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Apple Rose *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Goldie Delicious *Henry's Parents (OCs) as Bright Mac and Pear Butter *The Chuggington Characters as The Rest of the Apple Family *Jinty and Pug (from the RWS) as Limestone and Marble Pie *Molly as Maud Pie *Percy's Parents (OCs) as Ingenious Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz *Edward's Parents (OCs) as Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy *Shane as Zephyr Breeze *Connor as Mr. Cake *Caitlin as Mrs. Cake *An-An as Pumpkin Cake *Yin-Long as Pound Cake *Sir Handel as Gallus (Sir Handel and Gallus are both wear blue) *Peter Sam as Silverstream *Duncan as Smolder *Rusty as Yona *Skarloey as Sandbar (Skarloey is the leader of the narrow gauge engines, just like how Sandbar is the leader of the students of the School of Friendship) *Rheneas as Ocellus *Arry as Diamond Tiara *Norman as Filthy Rich *Luke as Spoiled Rich (Luke was rude in one scene of Blue Mountain Mystery.) *Bert as Silver Spoon *Jock (from the RWS) as Twist *Bill as Snips *Ben as Snails *Blister 1 and Blister 2 (from the RWS) as Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie *Culdee (from the RWS) as Pipsqueak *Ernest (from the RWS) as Featherweight *Lord Harry (from the RWS) as Rumble *Wilfred (from the RWS) as Zipporwhill *Freddie as Tender Taps *Mighty Mac as Toola Roola and Coconut Cream (Mighty Mac fought with each other at first but later learned to become friends, just like how Toola Roola and Coconut Cream did) *D199 as Nightmare Moon *S.C.Ruffey as Queen Chrysalis *D261 as King Sombra (D261 and King Sombra are both evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Tirek (Cerberus and Lord Tirek are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle) *Diesel 10 as The Storm King (Diesel 10 and The Storm King are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean) *Smudger as Cozy Glow (Smudger and Cozy Glow are both small but evil) *16 (from the RWS) as Grogar *Spencer as Gilda (Spencer and Gilda are both rivals to Gordon and Rainbow Dash) *Mavis as Trixie (Mavis and Trixie were both mean at first, but became nice) *Diesel as Discord (Diesel and Discord are both evil and have names starting with "Di") *Bear (from the RWS) as Stygian *Frankie as Tempest Shadow (Frankie and Tempest Shadow are both reformed) *Stanley No. 2 (from the RWS) as Chancellor Neighslay *Rickety, Fred Pelhay and ULP (from the RWS) as Hoops, Dumbbell, and Score *Splatter and Dodge as Flim and Flam *98462 (from the RWS) as Lightning Dust *Tigermoth as Mane-iac *The Spiteful Breakvan as Dr. Caballeron *Old Stuck Up (from the RWS) as Suri Poliomare *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wind Rider *Vinnie as Svengallop *87546 (from the RWS) as Gladmane *The Horrid Lorries as The Diamond Dogs *Bulstrode as Ahuiztol *Bulgy as Garble *George as Sludge *Eagle (from the RWS) as Hoity Toity *Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Photo Finish *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sapphire Shores *Arthur as Fancy Pants *Stepney as Daring Do *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Prim Hemline *Neville as Trenderhoof *Nia as Coloratura *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zesty Gourmand *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Songbird Serenade (Tillie and Songbird Seranade are both have sung a memorable song) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Spitfire (Montana and Spitfire are both powerful) *The Flying Scotsman as Soarin *8783 (from the RWS) as Blaze *1020 (from the RWS) as Surprise *Green Arrow (from the RWS) as Fleetfoot *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Misty Fly *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as High Winds *Stanley as Thunderlane *Evening Express (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Firestreak *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey. Jr and Friends) as Silver Zoom *Gordon's Brothers (from the RWS) as The Rest of the Wonderbolts *Judy as Nurse Redheart *Jerome as Doctor Horse *Belle as Dr. Fauna *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Doc Top *Whiff as Mage Meadowbrook *Merlin as Flash Mangus *Iron Duke (from the RWS) as Mistmane *Sam as Rockhoof *Duchess of Hamilton (from the RWS) as Somnambula *Earnest (from the RWS) as Star Swirl the Bearded *Toby as Mayor Mare (Toby and Mayor Mare are both wear brown) *Toby's Brother (from the RWS) as Writing Desk *Emily as Cheerilee *Annie and Clarabel as Spa ponies *Flynn as Sheriff Silverstar *Hank as Davenport *Thomas' Parents (OCs) as Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Reg as Joe *James' Parents (OCs) as Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles *Den and Dart as Jet Set and Upper Crust *Minerva (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Fleur de Lis *Madge as Junebug *Caroline as Cherry Jubilee *Sidney as Gizmo *Fergus as Roma *Humphrey and Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Cloudchaser and Flitter *Buster as Bulk Biceps *Hong-Mei as Mrs. Peachbottom *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mrs. Harshwinny *Nelson as Flash Sentry *Dennis as Coco Pommel *Salty as Cheese Sandwich (Salty and Cheese Sandwich are both like to sing) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Randolph *Paxton as Silver Shill *Theo as Stellar Eclipse *Axel as Claude *Alice (from the RWS) as Sugar Belle *Mirabel (from the RWS) as Night Glider *Isabel (from the RWS) as Party Favor *Dulcie (from the RWS) as Double Diamond *Derek as Trouble Shoes *Lexi as Tree Hugger *Ryan as Moon Dancer *Frieda as Sassy Saddles *Big Mickey as Spearhead *Proteus as Sunburst *Albert (MSR) and Atlas (from the RWS) as Mr. Stripes and Plaid Stripes *Etienne as Coriander Cumin *Gina as Saffron Masala *Samson as Quibble Pants *Oliver (Excavator) as Petunia Paleo *Aubrey as Vapor Trail *Aiden as Sky Stinger *Rebecca as Angel Wings *Gordon's Parents (OCs) as Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles *Scruff as Cattail *Rajiv as Feather Bangs *Gator as Mudbriar *Ester as Firelight *Darcy as Stellar Flare *City of Truro as Jack Pot *Marion as Autumn Blaze *Gabriela as Rain Shine *Harvey as Zecora *Cranky as Cranky Doodle Donkey *Carly as Matilda *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo: The Story of a Little Engine Who Ran Away) as Mulia Mild *Jeremy as Seabreeze *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Pharynx *Ulli as Captain Celaeno *The 4 Other Mainland Diesels as The Other Pirates *Ivo Hugh (from the RWS) as Terramar *Emerson and Isla as Sky Beak and Ocean Flow *Captain as Steven Magnet *Byron as Chief Thunderhooves *Isobella as Little Strongheart *Bradford as Iron Will *Gustavo as Gustave Le Grand *Merrick as Grandpa Gruff *Skiff as The Smooze *Mallard (from the RWS) as Greta *Hurricane as Grubber *Beresford as Capper *Bertie as Angel *Terence as Winona *Elizabeth as Opalescence *Trevor as Gummy *Harold as Owlowiscious *Toad as Tank *Owen as Peewee *Stefano as Harry *Butch as Ripley *Max and Monty as Ursa Major and Ursa Minor *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Cerberus *Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as Hydra *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Hooves (Casey Jr. and Dr. Hooves are both smart and clever) *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Derpy (Greendale Rocket and Derpy are both deliver mail) *Donald as Bon Bon *Douglas as Lyra *Porter as Cherry Fizzy *Timothy as Tootsie Roll *Primrose (from the RWS) as Octavia *Bluebell (from the RWS) as DJ PON 3 *Rocky as Cherry Berry *Jack as Daisy *Alfie as Lily Valley *Kelly as Roseluck *Kevin as Button Mash *Ned as Goldengrape *Patrick as Star Tracker *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Shoeshine *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Berryshine *Flora as Blossomforth *Old Slow Coach as Cloud Kicker *Neil (from the RWS) as Parasol *Ferdinand as Mr. Greenhooves *Thumper as Coco Crusoe *Jake (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Neon Lights *Fred (from the RWS) as Caramel *Ace as Ace *Ivan as Surf *Raul as Turf *Yong Bao as Parish Nandermane *Carlos as Jeff Leoterski *Hugo as Noteworthy *Kwaku as Rare Find *Beau as Star Hunter *Noor Jehan as Fiery Fricket *Dexter as Written Script *Hannah as Rainbowshine *Henrietta as Merry May *Natalie as White Lightning *Millie as Millie (Millie and Millie are both have the same name) *Kobe as Thorn *Carter as Ambrosia *Shankar as Steamer *Tamika as Sassaflash *Lorenzo as Dusty Pages *Beppe as First Folio *Sigrid of Arlesdale (from the RWS) as Kettle Corn *Wilbert (from the RWS) as Comet Tail *Pip and Emma (from the RWS) as Amythest Star and Sea Swirl *The Works Diesel (from the RWS) as Orange Swirl *Albert (from the RWS) as Lucky Clover *Shane Dooiney (from the RWS) as Chipcutter *Philip as Chip Mint *Puffa (from TUGS) as Mr. Waddle *The Goods Engine (from TUGS) as Rain Catcher *Victoria and Helena (from the RWS) as Apple Fritter and Peachy Sweet *Ada, Jane and Mabel (from the RWS) as Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette *Gertrude and Millicent (from the RWS) as Shady Daze and Skeedaddle *The Ballast Spreader (from the RWS) as Milky Way *31120 and 10751 (from the RWS) as Toe Tapper and Torch Song *Cora (from the RWS) as Ruby Pinch *Elsie (from the RWS) as Royal Riff *Catherine (from the RWS) as Candy Mane *Agnes (from the RWS) as Golden Harvest *Ruth (from the RWS) as Sprinkle Meledy *Lucy (from the RWS) as Sunshower Raindrops *Jemina (from the RWS) as Pokey Pierce *Beatrice (from the RWS) as Meadow Song *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as HooFar (Not TTTE Rusty, but The Little Engine That Could 2011 Film's Rusty) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ponet *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Cresent Moon *Pufle (from Choo Choo the Little Switch Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Berry Bliss *Sasha (from The Little Engine From Daisyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Citrine Spark *Bonnie (from Casey Jr, and Friends) as Peppermint Goldylinks *Remus (from Rasmus Klump/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sweet Biscuit *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alley Way *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Strike *Jason (from Ducktales/Casey Jr, and Friends) as Helia *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Morning Roast *Big Tim (from Big Tim/Casey Jr, and Friends) as Stormfeather *Jacob Pneumatic (from Casey Jr, and Friends) as Woah Nelly *Brenda as Dinky Doo *Cassia as Clear Sky *Chugs (from The Easter Bunny is Comin' To Town/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wind Sprint *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aunt Lofty *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aunt Holiday *Barry (from the RWS) as Snap Shutter *Austerity Engine (from the RWS) as Mane Allgood *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Madden *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could '1991 Version') as Lucy Packard *Radar, Brum and Bernie (from Pelle the Police Car, Brum, and The Magic School Bus/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aurora, Bori and Alice *The Caterpillar Crane as Pistachio *Logan as Butternut *Dustin as Oaknut *Fernando as Clear Skies *Ghost Train as Headless Horse *Jerry as Citrus Blush *Jim as Moonlight Raven *Tim as Pretzel *Alfred as Sunshine Smiles *John as Sweet Biscuit *Jennings as Cayenne *Rustee Rails (from Little Tykes) as Sans Smirk *Bash as Lighthoof *Dash as Shimmy Shake *Lily (from WildNorWester) as Lily Lace *Adam (from WildNorWester) as Inky Rose *Colin (from WildNorWester) as Strawberry Sunrise *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mayor Sunny Skies *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros) as Petunia Petals *Victor as Torch Wrench *Rasmus (from Rasmus Klump/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kerfuffle *Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Barley *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Pickle *Shawn (from Shawn the Train) as Moody Root *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Mrs. Hoofington *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Mr. Hoofington *Basil (from Wind in the Willows) as Luster Dawn *Winston as Biscuit *Stafford as Spur *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bloofy *Marge (an made-up Narrow Guage Engine) as Little Cheese *Troublesome Trucks and Rolling Stock as Changelings, Animals, Parasprites and Other Creatures *The BWBA Recolors, The Bob the Builder Characters, The TUGS Characters, and The Theodore Tugboat Characters as Other Background Ponies Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Twilight Sparkle Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Spike ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Pinkie Pie WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Rainbow Dash 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Applejack JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Rarity It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Fluttershy DuckTakesCharge18.png|Duck as Starlight Glimmer Mike (TTTE).png|Mike as Scootaloo Rex.png|Rex as Apple Bloom Bert the Blue Steam Engine.png|Bert as Sweetie Belle Frank.png|Frank as Babs Seed Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie as Gabby BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Princess Celestia Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Princess Luna GodredRWS.png|Godred as Prince Blueblood MainStephenCGI3.png|Stephen as Shining Armor ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Princess Cadence MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|Big City Engine as Prince Rutherford Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Flurry Heart Ashima.png|Ashima as Princess Ember HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Thorax Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Princess Skystar Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Queen Novo Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Big Macintosh Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Granny Smith Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Grand Pear MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Braeburn MrAlaric.jpg|Alaric MainEricRWS.png|and Eric as Aunt and Uncle Orange MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Hayseed Turnip Truck Glynn.png|Glynn as Apple Strudel Melissa.jpg|Melissa as Auntie Applesauce Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Apple Rose It's Alfred!.png|Alfred as Goldie Delicious Chuggington Chuggers.jpg|The Chuggington Characters as the Rest of the Apple Family MainJintyRWS2.png|Jinty MainPugRWS.png|and Pug as Limestone and Marble Pie Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Maud Pie Shane (T&F).png|Shane as Zephyr Breeze Connor (TTTE).png|Connor as Mr. Cake Caitlin (TTTE).jpg|Caitlin as Mrs. Cake An An.png|An-An as Pumpkin Cake Yin-Long.png|Yin-Long as Pound Cake SirHandelS4promo.png|Sir Handel as Gallus Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Silverstream Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Smolder Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Yona MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Sandbar MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Ocellus IronArryModel.png|Arry as Diamond Tiara Norman.png|Norman as Filthy Rich LukeCGI.png|Luke as Spoiled Rich IronBertModel.png|Bert as Diamond Tiara Jock.png|Jock as Twist Bill (TTTE).png|Bill as Snips Ben (TTTE).png|Ben as Snails ERSGuide Illustration Blisters 1.jpg|Blister 1 and Blister 2 as Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie MainCuldeeRWS2.png|Culdee as Pipsqueak Ernest.png|Ernest as Featherweight LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Rumble The-character-wilfred main.jpg|Wilfred as Zipporwhill Freddie.png|Freddie as Tender Taps Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Toola Roola and Coconut Cream MainD199RWS.png|D199 as Nightmare Moon S.C.Ruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Queen Chrysalis D261.jpg|D261 as King Sombra Cerberus with money..png|Cerberus as Lord Tirek Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as The Storm King Smudger.png|Smudger as Cozy Glow SixteenRWS.png|16 as Grogar Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Gilda Mavis (TTTE).png|Mavis as Trixie PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Discord Bear.png|Bear as Stygian Frankie (TTTE).png|Frankie as Tempest Shadow MainStanleyRWS2.png|Stanley No. 2 as Chancellor Neighslay Rickety.jpg|Rickety, FredPelhay.png|Fred, U.L.P..jpg|and ULP as Hoops, Dumbbell and Score Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Flim and Flam Main98462RWS2.png|98462 as Lightning Dust Tiger Moth.jpg|Tigermoth as Mane-iac SpitefulBrakeVan.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Dr. Caballeron OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck Up as Suri Poliomare Silver Fish (with a face).png|Silver Fish as Wind Rider MainVinnieCGI.png|Vinnie as Svengallop Main87546RWS2.png|87546 as Gladmane The Horrid Lorries.png|The Horrid Lorries as The Diamond Dogs MrBulstrodeModel.png|Bulstrode as Ahuiztol Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Garble George the Steamroller.jpg|George as Sludge MrEagleTheRedEngine-RWS.png|Eagle as Hoity Toity Katy Caboose.png|Katy Caboose as Photo Finish Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Sapphire Shores MainArthurModel.png|Arthur as Fancypants StepneyGetsLost11.png|Stepney as Daring Do Char 58785.jpg|Mary as Prim Hemline NevilleModel.png|Neville as Trenderhoof Nia the African Tank Engine.png|Nia as Coloratura Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Zesty Gourmand 20120919180808!Casey jr.and Friends - Tillie Number 3.png|Tillie as Songbird Seranade Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Spitfire Flying Scotsman.jpg|The Flying Scotsman as Soarin Main8783RWS.png|8783 as Blaze The Old Engine.png|1020 as Surprise GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Fleetfoot Hogwarts Express at York.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Misty Fly Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as High Winds StanleyCGIpromo2.png|Stanley as Thunderlane Movie Gallery my little engine the movie.png my little engine best gift ever.png my little engine rainbow roadtrip.png (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Parodies Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017